


Hoodie Time

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Manus looks over a hoodie





	Hoodie Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any, cozy hoodie

Magnus looked down at the item in his hands. It was one of Alec's hoodies. He never understood Alec's obsession with the damn thing. Sure it fit him well. Really well but he preferred Alec out of it. Magnus held it up. Eyeing it, he didn't see anything special about it. It was just a piece of black material. Something one wore to keep their body warm. Hell, he could supply Alec with a slew of jackets that were pleasing to his form more than this item.

The wide front pocket was nicely designed he had to admit. You could warm your hands in it or keep a snack or even hide something in it. The hood could be pulled up over your head and then cinched to keep it in place. Or left to hang down your back. He shrugged at the idea. There was no way he'd deem the hood worthy enough to wreck his hair, not even in the worst of weather. But Alec, he didn't seem to care. The hood always left Alec's hair rumpled and he pulled the look off well. Magnus smiled at the thought.

Who even came up with that term? Hoodie! Magnus wondered to himself. It was idiotic.

He turned the hoodie over. The back had had a picture on it. One that he found funny, knowing Alec. It was a set of white wings. He laughed at the irony of it. Alec loved this hoodie. It was his favorite out of all the ones he had. Magnus raised the hoodie to his face, breathing in the scent of Alec. The man he loved. The one he missed on the nights he was at the Institute. Without giving it another thought, Magnus slipped the hoodie over his head and he pulled his arms into it. He immediately felt wrapped in Alex's embrace as he wore the item over his pajamas. He smiled at himself, the material was cozy and made him feel less alone tonight. He climbed into bed and settle in against his pillows. He looked over at the empty side of the bed. The side that Alec slept on. He reached over and pulled Alec's pillow to him, breathing in all that was Alec. He closed his eyes and felt contentment.

He was alone in their bed but he was wrapped in Alec's hoodie. It wasn't Alec but it would do.


End file.
